Of Teddy Bears, and Quick Revenge
by Sassmaster Omega 620
Summary: Octavian puts a toe cross the line, and the Rachel Elizabeth Dare takes action. R


**Disclaimer: -sigh- I do not own PJO that includes characters, settings, and anything else. The only thing I own is the plot. That's it.**

* * *

Rachel was furious.

_How dare he! _She sliently seethed.

As she stormed through Camp Jupiter, with eyes flashing, Romans turned to look at her, immediately shrinking back when she shot them deadly glares.

The others had begged her not to do it. Pleaded, reasoned, and threated, but Rachel would not budge.

This time that sneaky little weasel had gone too far.

* * *

By the time that she had reached her destination, her anger had built to a crescendo; with quick strides, she reached the entrance of the Temple, narrowing her eyes when she spotted him.

She strode all the way into the temple, and drawing herself up to her full height bellowed;

"Octavian!"

He turned, holding his stupid ceremonial knife in one hand, and a stuffed headless panda in the other.

"Ah," he said, eyes glittering, "I'm quite busy, this panda's stuffing seems to foretell strange comings of chocolate grass; which I believe to be a—"

Rachel cut him off with a snarl; she reached into the messenger bag hanging at her side and pulled out a horribly mutilated teddy bear. Once upon a time, its brown plushness had shown, and it black eyes glistened in the sun.

Now it was missing an eye, its belly had been slashed open, and an arm and ear were also missing.

"What" Rachel growled out, "did you do?"

Octavian blinked, "Why I've used that stuffing to foretell—"

"You cut up my favorite teddy bear!" Rachel screeched.

Octavian smirked, "My dear Oracle, I wasn't aware it was so..._important, _allow me to buy you a new one."

Rachel stepped closer to him, her green eyes blazing.

"I don't want a new one." Rachel hissed, "What I want is for you to stop using _my _stuffed animals for your own selfish purposes!"

Octavian laughed, "My dear Oracle, my reasons aren't selfish, I read the will of the gods for all, Romans and _Greeks."_

Rachel walked right up to him, jabbing a finger into his skinny chest;

"Stop pretending, we both know that you are a sneaky, vindictive, manipulative, two faced, rotten, little worm, whose reasons are for nobody but himself."

Octavian's blue eyes, hardened, "And you my dear oracle are intruding in my temple like the _Greek _you are."

He turned away, striding back to the altar.

Rachel took a deep calming breath; she walked back out the temple, and not turning, called;

"You went too far Octavian, just remember, no bad deed goes unpunished."

With that, she walked away, already planning her revenge.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel woke up with a blinding grin on her face, which confused everyone on the Argo II. Rachel simply chatted away like nothing was different, like she didn't sneak in Jupiter's Temple to exact revenge on the Roman augur, late last night.

This was why she was only one who was not surprised when Octavian showed up at the ladder of the Argo II while everyone was having breakfast, dripping wet, and scowling darkly.

Rachel had grinned, when Percy had told her that Octavian wished to speak with her, right this instant, without delay.

Rachel had got up from her chair, stretching, and headed out to the deck.

Octavian didn't waste any time.

As soon as he saw her he let loose with, "You scheming, devilish, sneaky, little redheaded demon!"

Yawing, Rachel waved a hand. "You called me a demon twice."

Octavian glowering up at her, "How _dare you?"_

Rachel smirked down at him, leaning over the edge of the ship.

"It was easy, plus I did warn you."

"But, you, you—"

"Tossed all of your stuffed animals into the river?" Rachel's smirk grew, "Why yes I did, and did you have a nice morning swim?"

Octavian's face turned an interesting shade of purplish red, (she have to remember it, it could be a nice color to use while painting.) and he pointed a finger up at her.

"I will find a way to repay you, but first I must find more stuffed animals, the gods' wills must be heard!"

With that he marched away, muttering to himself.

Rachel snorted, watching him go while idly flipping a strand of red hair away from her face.

When she couldn't make him out anymore, she turned away, and smiled to herself.

Revenge is sweet.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was fun; it's my first Octavian/Rachel so bear with me. Please review, and tell me, about OOCness, grammar, plot, and all those other things.**

**Peace!**

**Sassmaster Omega 620**


End file.
